


Baby Snake

by constantlyfatigued



Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Janus is usually quite independent while regressed. Until he slips into baby space.[This is SFW age regression! Despite the tags, which are only there because of the terrible tagging system, this is not age play or de-aging.]
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846843
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Baby Snake

Janus doesn't have, or usually need, a caregiver. When he regresses, he's regressed anywhere between 3 and 6 years old. So he's big enough to take care of himself and he does! 

Even though he doesn't have an official caregiver, Logan does help him out every now and then. Janus told his boyfriend about his regression after Logan found him in the kitchen struggling to get apple juice into a sippy cup. They agreed Logan wouldn't take a caregiver role unless Janus asked, but he does watch movies with him every now and then and help him get snacks.

He doesn't need a caregiver. _He doesn't need a caregiver_. That statement's seeming less and less true as he feels younger and younger.

Janus is cuddled up on his bed in a soft onesie with his snake stuffie, William Snakespeare. He had been having goldfish and playing kid games on his phone. But now, his mind seems foggier and he feels _much_ smaller than usual.

This has never happened before. He usually regresses 3 at the youngest, but now he feels somewhere around 1 or 2. And a one year old _cannot_ take care of themselves.

Janus whines, holding his snake and phone closer. He presses his nose against his snake's with a pout.

"Lo," he whines. He needs Logan, whether he likes it or not. Normally, he'd be worried about weirding the other out, but his baby brain can't bother to worry.

He pulls his phone to his face, trying to remember how it works. He manages to get to his messages, but the letters are so intimidating that he presses the call button instead.

_"....Hey, Janus,"_ Logan answers. Janus gives a happy squeal, giggling a bit. _"Oh, are you small, love?"_

"Mhm," Janus hums. "Um, really lil'. Come h'lp?" He hears some shuffling around before Logan replies.

_"I'll be there in one second baby. Hold tight."_ Logan hangs up and Janus puts the phone down, hugging his snake tight. He feels so _small_. He's glad he called Logan, because he could really use a bottle and some cuddles right about now.

"Hey baby." Janus opens his eyes to find Logan in the room, coming to sit on the bed.

Janus squeals, holding his arms up and babbling out something that vaguely sounds like "Lo!". Logan laughs and sits down, pulling the other into his arms.

"There's my little snake!" Logan says, hugging him tight. "How old are you today, honey?" Janus hums and lays his head on Logan's chest. He holds up two fingers, before hesitating and holding up one instead.

"Oh, you're just a baby snake today, huh?" Janus giggles, nodding. "Is today a non-verbal day, too?" He blushes at that, tucking his head into Logan's neck and shrugging.

"Baba?" Janus whispers.

"A bottle?" Logan confirms, making Janus nod. "I can get you one baby. What kind?"

Janus just whines, curling further into Logan's arms. Talking's too hard for him right now. He just wants a bottle!

"Okay, you can come with me then," Logan says. He takes Janus up with him, holding him close. "No one else is out right now so we'll be fine. Is that okay, Jan?"

Janus nods, letting Logan take him downstairs and into the kitchen. Logan tries to put him down, but he clings to him and gets to stay in his arms. Logan shows him some juice and some milk, Janus pointing at the strawberry milk. While Logan's fixing him a bottle, he puts his thumb in his mouth, barely noticing.

"Baby, don't do that, ok?" Logan asks, gently guiding the thumb out of Janus' mouth and handing him a pastel yellow bottle with strawberry milk in it. Janus nods, taking the bottle and putting that in his mouth instead.

Logan carries Janus back up to his room, sitting on the bed with him. He holds the baby close and turns on a movie, letting Janus drink his bottle.

"T'ank 'ou," Janus mutters when he's done with the bottle, curling closer to Logan.

"Of course, baby snake," he replies with a smile. "Nap time?"

Janus nods, and falls asleep in Logan's arms a few minutes later.


End file.
